


Screw You

by Sonamae



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Communication, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Robots, M/M, Other, Pain, Penetration, Possible AU, Shockwave's Massive Dong A Long, SoftWave, Stretching, to the extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave and Blurr want to interface like normal couples do, but Shockwave's spike is a bit bigger than the specs Blurr can handle.  They find a way around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synodic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synodic/gifts).



> This all started with me yelling about massive dongs not fitting tiny bots and how I think Shockwave has a big but normal sized dong and then Shin going "But massive dick" and me going "He'd have to unscrew his hips!" and then it spiraled out of control. 
> 
> Take me out to the curb because I'm trash and happy about it.

“Are you certain of this?” Shockwave asked as he stared down at Blurr. The autobot nodded, nestled on his lap and tucked as close to Shockwave’s body as possible. “Once I start, this isn’t something you can back out of on a whim, this is completely unscrewing your hip plating.” Blurr simply nodded again and leaned back.

“I managed to get an entire week off so we can start now and continue for a few days and then stop when I get uncomfortable and then I can rest up.” He nodded and felt the small electrical zap that he’d started calling ‘Shockwave kisses’ touch the top of his helm.

“I doubt we’ll do this more than once after the first time. Recovery from unscrewing your hips alone could be agonizing.” Shockwave put emphasis on the last word and Blurr shivered.

“I know but I trust you with my life.” He nuzzled closer before letting go of Shockwave entirely. His back hit the berth with a delighted thud and he couldn’t help but giggle. Shockwave was already between his thighs, a sensation he wasn’t used to but not adverse to, and he sat at the foot of the berth as if it were a throne.

They’d planned for this, everything was ready.

All they had to do was not fuck anything up.

“I’m going to hook you up to the monitors now,” Shockwave explained, already plucking cords off their stands, “do you remember what they’re for?” Blurr nodded quickly as Shockwave opened his medical port and started jacking plugs into his arm.

“Spark monitor, pump regulation, spare lubricant tube, tube monitoring, pain receptor monitor, pain killers.” He pointed to each plug or tube as Shockwave snapped it into place and screwed that particular port shut.

“That’s good, have you dulled your receptors?” Shockwave asked, giving each cord a wiggle to test that they were secure.

“Yes indeed I have I’ve checked everything over and it all checks out. Valve sensors are turned down, spike pressure is lowered, and the sensitivity in my hip joints is almost completely off. I’m ready when you are Sir.” As if to prove his point, he spread his legs.

Shockwave hummed and leaned back to admire the view. He was quiet for a while, contemplating something, so Blurr wiggled his hips and smiled reassuringly.

“I’ll be okay.” He promised.

With a slow nod, Shockwave reached over to the monitors and flipped them on. A low thrum and a soft beep filled the air, then Shockwave was lifting up a hand cranked joint wrench from the table. He spun it once around his fingers to test it and it made several audible clicks.

No backing out.

He steadied himself and rubbed his hands against the top of his thighs, then watched as Shockwave moved the table lamp closer to hold over his hips.

“On the count of three.” Shockwave placed the head of the tool against the inside left bolt in the curve between Blurr’s leg and interface panel. “One...” He looked up, waiting for Blurr to back out.

“Two.” Blurr supplied, fingers bouncing on his thighs. Shockwave nodded, looking down once again.

“Three.” The first crank almost made his hips rise off the berth.

“Slag it!” Blurr shouted, gripping hard at his thighs until the blue paint threatened to crack. Shockwave applied more pressure and Blurr screamed as his paint chipped off and the bolt made the first sign of movement. “Keep going, don’t stop even though it-” He screamed again when Shockwave gave a harsh crank toward the berth. One of Blurr’s hands came up to cover his mouth, his denta biting into his fingers when Shockwave gave him no rest.

The first bolt was the worst.

When it finally came out, something in his legs felt looser. Almost as if he’d ripped something without all the pain of a torn tube or muscle string. Needless to say there were tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. This would be worth it, it had to be.

“There we go, two more on this side and then we’ll take a break before we start the other.” Shockwave set the screw down in a canister next to the monitors labeled ‘Middle Left.’ He looked over at the screens and his optic narrowed. “Spark rate is up, to be expected, pain levels are higher than I’d like.” One of his claws lingered over the liquid pain killer dispenser.

“No!” Blurr gasped around his fingers. “Not yet I can keep going I can do this I promise.” He babbled, then hushed as Shockwave rubbed a hand against his belly.

“I know you can do it. Just don’t hesitate to tell my to stop any time soon.” Blurr knew he wouldn’t stop even if he asked him to. Shockwave lingered a few more seconds and then latched the joint wrench onto the next bolt. “And breath.”

Blurr screamed again and tossed his head from side to side. “Frag no stop!” Shockwave huffed and put the wrench down with a very harsh clatter. “No I don’t mean that I meant-restraints. I want the restraints.” Blurr said, trembling all over this time. Shockwave’s shoulders eased and he nodded.

“On one condition,” Blurr nodded for him to continue, “you let me administer the pain killers.” Shockwave pointed at the monitor again and Blurr bit his lip. After a few seconds he nodded.

“Okay. Okay.” He kept nodding until Shockwave pressed the button, then watched as the silvery liquid pushed through the clear tubing in his arm. In a matter of kliks he could feel a cold rush of relief splashing through his veins. Only then did he realize how overheated he’d gotten.

Shockwave was quick to strap him down in the restraints, but when he reached Blurr’s helm he lingered, leaning down to nuzzle his face neck. “I’m so proud of you, do you need anything?” Blurr shook his head no and kissed Shockwave’s cheek.

“I’m ready.” He gave the restraints a good pull to test them, then braced himself as Shockwave walked back to the berth, only this time he pulled up a stool.

“And breath.” He started forcing the bolt loose once again.

The pain wasn’t as strong as before but Blurr still moaned at the ache it left him with. He barely noticed the time now that his body was swimming with the pain killers, but when the second bolt dropped into the canister he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

Condensation beaded down his chest plate as Shockwave wordlessly started on the final bolt. The pain was growing sharper now and Blurr felt tears fall down his cheeks as he strained against the cuffs and leg-holds. All he wanted to do was squirm away.

He whimpered as the wrench clicked against the berth, something stuck in the plating making the screw halt. Blurr didn’t even mind how agonized he sounded when he screamed as Shockwave slammed his fist down on the wrench and broke whatever internal hook the screw had caught on.

“Stay still, I need to wipe up the energon.” Shockwave seemed completely unfazed by that statement as he grabbed a rag from the monitor table. Even as Blurr cried out and trembled against him he simply mopped up the mess and dropped the screw into its proper canister. “There, much better.” He held the rag to the wound and looked up at Blurr. “I’m going to get you something to drink. Try not to pass out.”

With that he stood up and left the room. Blurr whimpered, too tired to try calling Shockwave back. The condensation on his plating was thicker now, tears drying against his cheeks and pain a constant throb near his valve.

His interface panel hissed open after a while, and when he tried to close it he got an error message in his HUD. Just great.

Blurr let his helm fall against the berth and tried to ride out the tremors. Soon enough they hurt too much to even bother trying to fight, so he simply moaned in pain and shifted what little he could. When he finally raised his helm, the world spun slowly.

Shockwave came back in time to hear him whimpering, body rolling with his tremors. He set the cup of high grade down and began to tap away at the monitors, never stopping until Blurr had ceased his shaking. He stood straighter then and lifted up the cup, and that was when Blurr noticed that he’d set a bendy straw in the top and had it angled toward his mouth.

“You need this.” He stated, voice warm. Blurr didn’t argue, already feeling another pump of pain killers rush through his body. He leaned over the few centimeters he could and latched onto the straw. It made the entire drink taste like plastic, but for some reason that made it refreshing. He drank until he had to gasp for air, and when he did Shockwave moved the straw away.

Another rag was lifted off the table and Blurr was wiped down, every inch of him refreshed by the cool touch of the mesh material.

“Alright, let’s begin the second side.”

\--

Blurr’s plating spread open and groaned under Shockwave’s fingers, his valve throbbing around the girth of Shockwave’s spike. They’d taken a day off after unscrewing his hip plating and now they were really _doing_ this. Shockwave was _fitting_ inside of him, his clawed fingers wedged between the gaps in his hips and digging into the mesh until he drew energon.

Interface had never made Blurr tired before, but every bot that had fragged him up until tonight had an average sized spike. Shockwave wasn’t average, they’d done stretching, plugs, and finally unscrewing his plating just so he’d fit. Blurr had never been so full before, he almost couldn’t move, and he was exhausted. The worst part was that Shockwave wasn’t even thrusting anymore, he’d overloaded inside of Blurr what felt like hours ago.

His spike wasn’t even fully erect anymore, but he still kept himself snug in Blurr’s valve to feel the small aftershocks ripple along his valve nodes.

Blurr was propped up sleepily on several cushions, his outer node swollen and his valve beginning to feel raw around the rim. How long had they been doing this?

He tilted his head over at the clock and laughed.

“All my transfluid is dried up,” he whispered, voice hoarse from overuse, “and my leg is cramping.” Shockwave chuckled and reached down, patting one thigh and then moving to the other when Blurr nodded. “I don’t think I have anymore in me, we’ve been doing this for ages.” He yawned and stopped himself from stretching when a few of his lines pinched.

Shockwave’s optic brightened, then dulled to its normal light. “Do you want me to pull out of you.” He said it more than asked it. “Pull my thick spike out of your poor, overused valve.” Blurr felt his fans click on.

“Shockwave.” He covered his face with both hands. “I don’t have the lubricant or the transfluid for this, and don’t say you can refill me because three times was enough.” Shockwave’s chuckle reverberated through Blurr’s chest plating and he shivered.

“Alright, but you know that if I do slide my spike out of you, what I’ve been stuffing in is going to pour out.” He lowered his voice as he spoke and Blurr felt his plating heat. “All the transfluid I’ve been keeping in you like a plug is going to roll out in thick globs. It’s going to pour right down your valve lips and onto your thighs. Maybe if I push hard enough I can pop open your gestation tank again and we can watch as even more of me drips out of you.” Blurr gasped and tried to keep his knee from jerking.

“Stop.” He whined and covered his face again.

Shockwave just smirked and moved a hand to Blurr’s oversensitive valve. “Admit you love it and I will.” Two of his fingers began rubbing at the stretched folds and Blurr moaned. “Admit you’ve loved having my thick, fat spike stuff your valve and pump you full of my transfluid until your seams hurt from trying to keep it all in.”

“You’re a monster and you aren’t playing fair and I’m tired but that feels so good why does it feel good I don’t have the energy for this Shockwave!” Blurr whimpered as Shockwave rolled his hips once, the motion forcing his spike deeper into Blurr’s valve.

His thumb started rubbing at Blurr’s outer node and he cried out in shock, hips involuntarily bucking into Shockwave’s motion.

“Slag you! Slag you I swear to Primus I will rip your spark out myself!” Blurr’s hands scrambled to grab Shockwave’s shoulders. “You know I love it and you know it feels good. One more but then I’m done please Shockwave frag how do you always talk me into this?” his voice glitched and frizzed near the end, but Shockwave tutted almost sympathetically.

“Because I love you.” Shockwave whispered, hand moving to hold Blurr’s hips down. He didn’t need to do much since Blurr’s charge was easy to build up as it was, but he rolled his hips steadily until Blurr was arching. Just as Blurr hit his overload Shockwave pulled his spike out and listened to the splash of lubricants and transfluid hit the berth.

Blurr was now a truly hot mess, both metaphorically and physically, and he _knew_ it. His frame trembled from the over exertion, his body limp against the berth slab. Before he could help himself he’d drifted off into a light recharge, only to be woken by a cool, damp cloth wiping gently at his valve.

He blinked several times, turning to see the hooks and cables plugged back into him. The feeling of loose legs was gone.

With a soft moan, he reached up to cover his optics. Frag he was sore.

“I screwed your hips back together while you were unconscious.” Shockwave said. “Possibly not the best idea, but if anything is broken you’ll let me know.” Blurr felt Shockwave manually close his interface panel and he winced, pinging it back open. “Still sore?”

Blurr laughed. “I just had your spike in my valve.” As if that was all the answer he needed to give. Shockwave’s optic did that little curve at the top that made Blurr think he was smiling, but it only lasted for a few kliks. “Am I okay?” he asked eventually.

“You were severely dehydrated but I put you on several drips. You’d overheated. Your gestation tank might need to be checked by a proper medical officer if you ever want to use it later on, and your mesh might take months to heal to a healthy size. Until then you’ll experience extra leakage, possible stinging sensations if anything has torn, but we won’t know anything right away. I’ve numbed your sensor net, so if you can’t feel anything, that would be why.” He was very clinical about it, but once he’d finished he leaned over and brushed one dry hand against Blurr’s cheek.

“You did so well,” he whispered, “and I’m so proud of you, I love you so much.” Blurr felt his spark flutter as he reached over to take Shockwave’s hand.

“I love you too.”


End file.
